Little Brother
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta wants to know what was wrong with his mother. She was acting strange until he finds out what was going on.


Little Brother

**I still don't own DBZ, I really wish I did though. DBZ Kai ruined the essence that it was. It just sucks.**

Something was wrong with his mother; he could tell that from the way she was looking over the pass eight months. Besides training and doing anything a three-year-old can do, he just wondered. He noticed that something had changed with his mother; she was glowing about something. His father – their king – had a similar glow to him.

He was clueless about it. He was just a three-year-old. How was a child know about these things? What was going on with his mother when he only understood what he was told.

"Oto-san?" Vegeta asked with his small hand grabbing his father's cape. Tugging on it, he tried to catch the man's attention.

Looking down at the child like version of himself, he smiled. "What is it Vegeta?"

"Is something wrong with Oka-san?" Vegeta inquired as he kept a grip on the fabric.

"You . . . can say that." He answered as he knelt in front of his young son. Sitting his hand on the head of the prince, he ruffled the ebony hair. He was proud of his son, maybe because of his determination and hard work. He didn't know.

"Is Oka-san going away?" Vegeta asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"No, she's going to be just fine. Right now, however, you need to join Nappa and Raditz for training." King Vegeta announced as he sensed the familiar Ki of his soldiers. Getting up, he moved to stare at the men that entered the room.

Kneeling, they looked at the floor. "Good day sir."

"Vegeta is ready for his routine. Anything I don't know?" Their king asked at the end.

"Yes sir. Milady Atsuko is in labor with your second child sire." Raditz said, feeling a gust of wind go pass him. Looking up, he only saw the prince standing there, blinking.

"Come Vegeta. We'll visit your mother soon." Nappa said, leading the small child to the training room.

"What's wrong with Oto-san and Oka-san?" Vegeta asked as he stared up at the tall Saiyan in hope of some answers.

"You're getting a little brother Prince Vegeta." Raditz answered for the bald Saiyan as he opened the door.

A little brother? What did that mean? He wasn't sure about it.

Once in the room, Vegeta took his fighting stance that was almost similar to his father's. Wrapping his tail tightly around his waist, he watched both of them, expecting one of them to make a move. He wasn't going to allow them to grab his tail again.

"Learned from yesterday, I take it." Nappa asked with a smirk as he took his own stance.

"Of course Nappa. You were the one that grabbed it. Now come on." Vegeta whined a little as he felt impatient. He wanted to know what a little brother was.

Smiling, the commander of all the Saiyan armies charged at the young prince with a Ki ball in his hand.

"Good job today Prince Vegeta. You've improved since yesterday." Raditz panted.

"Of course. I'm the prince of all Saiyans so I have to be better then all of you." He retorted with a confident smile. Following his mentors, he looked around. Wherever they were taking him, it was unfamiliar to the prince. "Where are we?"

"The maternity ward. This is where all the Saiyan babies are born." Raditz gushed a little as Nappa opened the door.

"I take it your father is still trying for another?" Nappa asked as he looked at the newborns.

"How? He's too busy working with Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos on missions to even try." Raditz complained as he stopped in front of an open door.

Peeking in, Vegeta noticed his mother smiling as she held a baby blue bundle as his father hovered close.

"Vegeta, come here my dear." His mother called, waving a hand for him.

Walking over, he sat down on the bed to look at the small being that he didn't know of.

"This is your baby brother. It'll be the only time you'll see him." His father said.

Nodding, they looked at the baby, waiting.

"Otouto-san, I love you." Vegeta whispered.

**So sad. Why would King Vegeta do that? Would he do it to Vegeta if he had a low power reading? I wonder. Please review.**


End file.
